The case of the missing books
by Takal harona
Summary: I'm soory but the only real character is Leon.


In the early afternoon three high school students walk to the local library in search of some fun. Of them there is Linear, a first year student at Lia faila know as a genus because she's only twelve but she not the talkative type and seems to notice thing others don't. She seems to be part cat. Then there's May a real talker and first to jump in at anything. She has the best memory of anyone but she has a habit of forgetting homework, which has held her back two years, and this year should have been graduating. She looks completely normal but has an obsession with bazaar clothing and is never found with out her witch's hat. And the oldest member of the trio is fourth year student Naomi or "Nao". Always tough and caring but always has a rough approach to things.

As the trio reaches the library they see the librarian crying. May runs up to her trying to comfort her "hey what's wrong Tolla?" She looked up her eyes were red she'd probably been crying for quite a bit.

"Its horrible there gone, the books are gone" she almost burst out in tears again. May patted the librarian's back as she knelled down crying.

"What section is it in?" She asked still rubbing her back.

"The manga section". The trio walked swiftly to manga section to find the top two shelves empty. Linear walked forward stepping on something. She moved her foot and found a bell attached to a string and picked it up.

"A bell?" Naomi looked over her shoulder.

"Hey keep that we might need that."

"For?" she sat there for a moment.

"Well evidence". May jumped between them.

"Yeah lets go for it, lets solve a crime!" they both look at her disturbed.

"Um sure…" May start to dance around singing when she gets shhhed by the readers.

"Sorry… well anyway lets keep the bell and talk to Tolla to see who came by today, sound good?" they nodded their heads and walked to the librarian who seemed better but still red eyed. Linear went up to her tapping her on the shoulder.

" Um, Miss. Tolla may I ask who came to that section today?" She looked up then put her finger up to her forehead.

"Well I know Leon left today for the first time in a week he said something about a secret, and um, oh yes the ruffian Krystal and her gentle friend Kimico came today. Krystal could of done it but Ms. Kimico is an angel. Then Rice came today with a large handbag he checked out a set of books and Curry she came with Rice.

" Linear wrote them all down word for word she bowed and thanked her and the trio left. May started rambling about the suspects thinking of motives.

"Well Leon I doubt he'd steal manga but I wonder about that surprise maybe he stole them for someone." Naomi crossed her arms and thought it over.

" Nah you're saying that because he's your boyfriend."

"No I'm being professional, Nao, but any way Linear what do you thinks about Krys and Kimico?" She tilted her head and her soft voice came out.

" Well kimico isn't that type to commit a crime but Krys wouldn't do it with out a motive, at least that's what I think." May pulled her hat backwards like she always does when thinking hard.

"Sounds fair but if we find a motive then she's sunk. Now how bout Rice and Curry?"

Naomi interrupted. "Well I've heard that Rice has added some more books to his book collection. He's been bragging all day."

" Well Nao your are some use to us. Well how bout we talk to em'?" They agreed on it and to save time they went to different houses. Naomi arrived at Rice's dojo first sliding the paper door. She walked in to find Curry and Pocky fighting with wooden swords and Rice on the roof reading. She climbed up the latter and sat next to him.

" So is this you new book from you collection?"

"Yep I got it from E-bay."

"Really interesting, hey have you heard about the theft of the library books?"

"Yes I have, it's a shame they stole the books I wanted to check out."

"Hey how'd you find out?"

"Well, I discovered the empty shelves and asked the librarian to check and see if they were checked out. And you know what they weren't and you can ask Curry on that one, it almost broke my heart." Naomi stood up.

"It's been great talking to you."

"Anytime" she climbed down and went back into the building Curry and Pocky had just started their break.

" Hey Curry you move are good as always" she looked up and smiled.

"You bet!" She threw a snicker at Naomi and she caught it.

"Hey these were in the treat bowl at the library!"

"Yeah we went today and the manga racks were empty Rice sensei and I found it."

"Ah Hey any chance you don't wear a bell do you?" She looked confused

"Nao you know me better I'm not girly enough to wear a bell, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Well got to go see ya" she walked out closing the door behind her and headed to the fountain where they decided to meet. Mean while may was at Kimico's house talking to her.

"So Kimico have you been to the library today?" she nodded putting tea on the table in front May.

" Yes I have I went to library earlier and checked out fairy kingdom" May looked at her hair and noticed that she only had one bell in her hair.

" I see. Did you go with Krys?" She looked up from her tea.

"No we were supposed to meet there but she was late so I went to the movie by myself later, she called and said she was at the library but when I came she wasn't there and Tolla said there was some missing books but I didn't take it seriously until I saw how many where gone." May drank the last of her tea.

"I see well…" Her phone started shooting off Mozart tunes and she quickly answered.

" Hello?"

"May this is Naomi I found on of the missing books on the fountain behind the library."

"Really I'll be there soon, bye" she hung up and stuck it back into her pocket

"Well I wish we could chat more but my mother called oh by the way do you like fountain's?" she stood up walking to open the door for May.

" Well actually I don't really like cold water so I say far from fountains, well good seeing you" she opened the door leaving. She ran to the fountain to meet Naomi. Across town Liner found Leon walking the streets his bag in hand. Linear called out to him and he stopped looking back.

"Oh hey Linear what are you doing so deep in town?" She ran up to him looking up because he's taller than her well everybody in school is.

" Shopping for mother you?"

"Same and a bit more" she tilted her head.

"A bit more?" putting his finger to his mouth.

" It's a secret but it's for May" she looked at the little bag hanging out of his large handbag. She pointed at it then looked up at him.

" You mean that?"

"Darn you got some good eyes on ya, know that?" She chuckled a bit

" I get that a lot, so what is it?"

"Oh it a necklace you know her birthday is coming up soon" she changes the direction of her head.

" Oh that's right well thank you Mr. Leon, Bye." She ran off to the fountain and after several minutes the trio was together again. May jumped up on to the ledge of the fountain then back down.

" So how did we do? Nao?"

"Well, Rice and Curry are innocent, they found the books and I confirmed that with Tolla."

"Good going Nao, well I got something on Miss. Perfect one of the bells on her hair is missing and she was supposed to meet Krys here but she went to the movie by herself. The first time she came the books were here the second time they were gone. Oh yeah she hates fountains being part cat you know… well how bout you Linear" her head tilted.

"Well Leon didn't do it…that's all I can say." They looked at her then at each other May took off her hat putting it to her side.

" And why not?"

"Cause. Just cause" Naomi intervened

"May, she has her reasons, right Linear?"

"Right." May put her hat back on

"Fine I give let's just goes inside already!" The trio walked inside together as they noticed Krystal walking out. May walked in front of her making her stop

"Need something, Mushroom girl?" May adjusted her hat

" It's a hat Dragon breath!" Linear tries to separate them

"Please stop I don't like fighting!" They stopped amazed. May poked her in the head.

"The mute can yell…" She rubbed her head

" That's not important but Miss. Krystal do you know about the missing books?" she perked up

" Yeah what about em?"

"Do you know who did it?"

"Nah I don't have a clue I just got this lecture by Tolla she was rambling bout something. But I was at the mall with Kimico"

They looked at each other then all at Krystal. Naomi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Could you come with me?"

"Why should I?" May started in " Cause you stole em dragon breath!" She looked shocked "but how?'

Later she confessed to stealing the books she asked kimico to meet her in the manga section explaining the bell that was found. She lost one of the books when she noticed Rice and Curry coming she fled leaving the book behind.


End file.
